The purpose of this grant application is to request funds for applied Research into the Psychosocial Aspects of Cancer Care in Northern California and Northwestern Nevada. The ultimate goal of the research is to apply the findings of behavioral science research so as to improve the quality of cancer care for all patients. This will be accomplished by developing intervention strategies and programs based on behavioral research within local communities and implementing these programs on a community basis. The programs will be aimed at changing the behavior of health professionals, volunteer organization members and the general public including cancer patients and their families.